The Fox Who Never Grew Up
by FoxySkies
Summary: You all know the story of Peter Pan, the fox who never wanted to grow up. The fox who fought with Captain James Hook on multiple occasions, you also know of his adventures. But whatever did happen to Pan? Did he never grow up, finally defeat Captain Hook, or...did he grow up? One fox named Nick Wilde is about to rediscover who he is in this magical adventure he won't soon forget.


Once upon a time, there was a small fox kit named Peter. The fox who never wanted to grow up, he could fly, crow like a roaster, and even fight like a knight. Peter was also the only mammal to fight with Captain Hook and live, but all of this was a long time ago. Long ago in the distant year of nineteen thirty, now he's merely known as a legend. A myth...but whatever did happen to the fox who never grew up?

 _ **Neverland**_

 _ **June 17th, 2018**_

" **SMEE!"** Roared a very agitated wolf who was currently in a seventeenth century pirate's cabin.

The wolf wore a frilly white cravat underneath a crimson coat with gold lining and crimson cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports 2 gold cufflinks. He also wore an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. He also wore rose pants and white knee-high socks, as well as black boots with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his boots are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He carries a rapier with a gold hilt and guard as a weapon. He had a steel hook on his left-paw which was silver.

The wolf had his hooked paw stuck in a map of a place called Neverland and had a very angry expression on his muzzle as well, this wolf like most on his ship was a pirate. More specifically a famous pirate long forgotten...after yelling what he had yelled, a weasel who was diminutive, portly with an odd hourglass-shaped head came into the cabin running like he was on fire. His eyes were brown and his nose was round, large and pink, and his fur was brown/black as well. The weasel wore brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes and exposing his stomach, and teal shorts. He also wore half-moon glasses and a red stocking cap with a red pom-pom ornament on top.

"Y-Yes, Captain Hook sir?" The portly weasel asked stuttering.

"Where is he?!" The wolf yelled in frustration as he once again slammed his hooked paw onto the map.

"W-where's who, Captain?" The weasel asked confused as he looked at the lanky wolf.

"PAN! WHERE IS PETER PAN, YOU BUFFOON!" The wolf yelled in anger aiming his hook at the weasel.

"C-Captain, we all don't know where he is. We searched all over Neverland for him, sir. I thought you wanted him gone, Captain?' The weasel asked confused as to why the Captain wanted to find Peter Pan so bad.

"Gone yes, gone as in DEAD by me hook! WE'VE SEARCHED ALL OVER NEVERLAND AND NOT A SINGLE SIGN OF THAT MISERABLE SLY PAIN, HE TOOK ME PAW SMEE! I WANT HIM DEAD, HE WILL DIE BY ME!" The wolf yelled aiming his hook angrily at the weasel who was named Smee.

"O-Of course, Captain. But we haven't seen hair nor tail of him for years, it's like he completely vanished! The only place we haven't fully searched for him is in the real worl-" The weasel tried to finish, but was interrupted as a wolf came in.

"Captain Hook, we've found Pan! It was difficult, but we found him. He's in a city called Zootopia and even better, he's got a little lady friend..." The wolf said with a sinister smile which caused the wolf captain to start smiling as well.

"Has he now, did he not learn anything with Wendy...? Right, Mr. Smee set a course for Zootopia!" The Captain said as he put a large crimson hat with a huge lavender feather stuck in it on his head.

"A-Aye sir, all paws on deck! All paws on deck! Prepare to set sail, all paws on deck!" The weasel yelled as he ran out the cabin blowing a whistle.

Meanwhile, the Captain began writing a letter for his old foe as he said. "We'll finally meet again and I will have my revenge, Peter Pan..."

With that he set the letter down and went off to go on deck, on the letter at the top was, "To, Nicholas Piberius Wilde"...


End file.
